A new morning
by fiddler jones
Summary: the sequel to Starfire and Raven story.... Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel of another story "Starfire and Raven" so please read it first!  
  
"Jump City saved again! Teen Titans defeat Slade!" Robin read the title of the newspaper and sighed: the article was a little one on the fourth page on the journal, near a big toothpaste publicity. Robin read the remaining part of the article. "Yesterday, in the dock area, the Teen Titans have defeated once again Slade. However, the masked criminal could escape, and he's free now. Slade, first appeared in...". Robin threw away the newspaper and punched the table. He was very angry with three people: first, he was angry with Slade, because he wounded Raven and he escaped once again; second, he was angry with the journalist because he didn't even mentioned Raven's wounding, even if she had risked to die; and third, he was angry with himself, because he couldn't got Slade, he couldn't avoid Raven's wounding, and last but not least, he haven't talked to Star for a week. She was quite strange during that time, like if she was trying to avoid him... Also Raven wasn't her usual: she talked with Star for hours every day... "What's happening, Titans?" he thought, while he was cutting out the article, to hang it up on the wall of his room, like the others articles about Slade. He stared it for a while and then he exited his room.  
  
The other two boys were in the hall, playing videogames.  
  
"Ya've no hope against me, Cy! I'll beat ya up!"  
  
"Stop talkin' and start fightin, loser!"  
  
"You're just like two kids! I can't believe that a city depends on you two!" said Robin, with a smile, who disappeared immediately. A city was upon their shoulders... Sometimes he wondered why they have to protect a city which didn't care about them: what would have happened if they died? Who'd had protected the city? But last time they were so near the death... And no one mentioned it: they had to risk their own life just because they were different...  
  
"Somebody has visited Raven this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, dude" answered Cyborg, without looking Robin "Starfire went in her room two hours ago..."  
  
Robin sighed. Starfire was clearly avoiding him, now he was sure.  
  
"Well, I suppose I must go and ask her how she feels... Last time she exited her room was a week ago..."  
  
And I have to talk with Starfire, thought Robin, without saying it. 


	2. i love you, but i don't know how to say ...

The room was dark and Robin couldn't see nothing. He was quite frightened: Star was somewhere in the room and was looking him, but he couldn't see her.  
  
"Star? Where are you" said timidly Robin.  
  
Starfire lightened a bolt and a green light started spreading from her hand.  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
She was no longer angry with him, because she had understood that he was scared as her. She felt a little guilty, because she had avoided him all week, while he was really worried for her, but he was too shy to say it.  
  
"I'll leave you alone..." said Raven in a loud voice, and then she added in Starfire's mind "Good luck... If you need me, I'll be around here..." "Thanks... for all you've done for me..." replied Starfire in Raven's mind. 


	3. surprise

New Chapter! Next one will be about Starfire... For now, enjoy this one: I wrote it during my French lesson.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Raven closed the door behind her when she exited from her room.  
  
"And now? What can I do?"  
  
She was worried for her friend, but she couldn't listen the conversation between Star and Robin... And she had also forgot to take a book... She decided to go in the hall to search for a book she may have forgot. But this would have meant that she'd have to talk the others... She was worried, and it was already difficult to keep under control her feelings without having others people bothering her. With a sigh, she walked to the hall. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing dumb videogames, and they made more noise than the traffic in the city. Raven sighed and started looking for her forgotten book, and she tried to do it more silently she could, trying to be unnoticed. She looked first near the farer couch from Tv. She was so busy in looking for the book that she didn't notice Beast Boy getting up from the other couch and walking towards her; she saw him only when she finished searching. She turned around and she saw him standing in front of her. She made a big gasp and then she said:  
  
"You scared me..." "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." They looked each other for a while, then Raven moved to the kitchen area and started again looking for her book. Beast Boy waited a little and then followed Raven. This time Raven noticed him and felt a little annoyed, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked looking her. "I'm looking for your brain, actually... It must be somewhere..." she replied coldly. "You said something funny... woah... Thanks, but don't bother... You don't have a microscope..." replied him, trying to smile, but she noticed a bit of sadness in him. "I'm looking for a book... I think I've left it somewhere around here..." "Maybe it's near the computer, under that CDs pile." Suggested B.B. "Thanks"  
  
Raven went near the computer and finally found her book. The room was too noisy for reading so she decided to go up the roof and exited the room, leaving Beast Boy staring at her.  
  
On the roof the air was fresh and sweet, and the only noise were the bay's waves crashing on the rocky beach ten floors down. She crossed her legs and sat down; then she began reading her book, but the letters ran away from the lines without forming a word, and she was still trying to read the same line of the page when she heard a voice behind her:  
  
"I knew you were here"  
  
It was Beast Boy. She turned and looked him annoyed.  
  
"What do you want now?" she shouted him. "Ehi, don't get angry, if you wanna be alone I'll go away"  
  
His voice was full of sadness and he looked like he was going to cry in a minute. Raven controlled her anger and tried to smile:  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bit worried this morning... That's why I'm so nervous..." "Ah, and what's wrong Rae?" "Nothing major... It's just... just...well, you know, I haven't meditate for a while, so..." "I understood ..." said Beast Boy, and he didn't request her any more information.  
  
Raven sighed with relief: it seemed that B.B had believed her. They didn't talk for a while, they just looked each other trying to understand the other's feelings. Even the wind has stopped himself, and everything was quiet and silent like in a photo. Suddendly Beast Boy talked:  
  
"How do you feel this morning? You scared us: when we took you to the hospital it seemed like you wanted to die... Cy had to keep both ya legs... You kicked us so hard that that even Robin was surprised..." "I don't remember this..." lied Raven "Well, I'm happy that you're not dead..." "I'm not so pleased" whispered Raven. "What?" "Nothing..."  
  
The silence fall another time between the two Titans. Now Beast Boy was very nervous: he was looking down at his feet and he was blushing. This time Raven broke the silence.  
  
"You're strange today, aren't you? You haven't done a single joke since this morning..." "You're right, maybe I'm ill..." "What do you have to say me? You have been following me for a while, and now you're turning around something... So?"  
  
Beast Boy sighed.  
  
"Well, you've understood... Ok, I'll tell ya: I was wondering if... one of those days... you are free... for going out for a pizza or a walk..." "What?!"  
  
Raven stared at him: was he trying to get a date with her?  
  
"You're are trying to get a date with me?" "Well, actually... Yes."  
  
Raven opened her mouth: that was too much for a single day. 


	4. The truth

The part between the two .... are Starfire's thoughts. Tell waddaya think about this because I don't like it much... Don' miss chap 5, you'll know if Raven'll go out with Beast Boy... Yakkete yak! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
STARFIRE  
  
Robin and Starfire looked Raven closing her room's door, then turned their head and looked each other. In that look there were too much feelings to write all them down. Suddendly, Robin felt stupid and guilty, looked at his feet and sat down on Raven's bed, in front of Starfire. They stayed in silence for a moment, trying to understand their feelings for the other.Then Robin talked:  
  
"So, what's happened Star? It seemed like you wanted to avoid me all week..." "I'm sorry, but I needed to stay alone, and Raven needed me... She won't never admit, but I think we've became friends, more than before. And a friend never leave alone a friend who needs help"  
  
Unwilling, she was talking of herself: Raven had helped her more than Star had helped Raven.  
  
"And Raven had saved my life, you remember?" continued Starfire "And not only mine..." she thought.  
  
"Yeah, but... why you have avoided me all week long? I mean, I know that you had to stay with Raven, but it seemed like you were hiding from something... You know that I still love you, but I don't know how to say it..." said Robin "But you've said it just now..." replied Starfire with a smile "You're right... Well, it wasn't so hard, in the end... I'm sorry, this week everybody was worried for Raven and...I think that I tried to avoid you because I didn't knew what to say... You were so worried, and..." "Don't worry, I've understood, and... I'm sorry." "You don't have to apologize... Hey, listen, maybe we can go out for a walk or a pizza one of those evenings..." "That's sounds good, but what we can say to the others? You told them something?" "No, of course... I think we have to discuss it..." "Well, what we do it's ours business... And if it don't interfere with the team..."  
  
Star stopped herself abruptly. She was so happy that Robin had told her he loved her that she forgot she was pregnant.  
  
Now you have to say him the truth  
  
She was unsure about the right thing to do: she wanted to say the truth, but she was scared by it. No one had told her what happened to pregnant woman, and she was too shy to ask to Robin. She sighed. She had to say him first or then.  
  
"Is everything all right, Star?"  
  
Finally, she had to face the truth; she opened her mouth and then said:  
  
"Nothing, don't worry... So, when we can stay alone a little?" Stupid Starfire! Tell him! Tell him! "I think we can go out this Wednesday..." "All right..." she said.  
  
Robin smiled and walked towards her. He touched her cheek and then he gently kissed her.  
  
"I love you" said Starfire, when he finished kissing her. "I know..." And she started crying.  
  
"Hey, what's up now? Why are you crying?" "Tell me the truth: you'll always love me? Whatever will happen?" "Yes, of course, whatever will happen" "Thanks..."  
  
He hugged her, tenderly, and when he left her, Star was sleeping, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love..." he said.  
  
Then he smiled and covered her with his cape, and slowly exited the room. When he arrived at the door, he turned back and looked her another time. Now he was sure: he loved her, whatever would have happened. He closed the door and left her sleeping. 


	5. up on the roof

When Starfire finally got up, the night had already fall on the city, hiding everything in the darkness. With a big yawn, she stood up, and Robin's cape fall down at her feet. She looked it for a while until she recognised it: with a big smile she took it and put on her shoulders. She felt happy: now she was sure that Robin loved her. She moved to the window and looked out: the night was calm and a big moon was shining on the city:  
  
"A perfect night for lovers" thought Starfire, remembering the first kiss between she and Robin.  
  
She sighed, she wasn't ready to face him again, she needed to think a little alone. She looked around her searching for her friend Raven, but she was nowhere.  
  
"Maybe she's in the hall with the others... Maybe she's with Robin, and she's laughing with him..."  
  
Starfire felt jealous: could Raven steal her boyfriend? For a moment, the answer in her mind was yes, but then she felt stupid and remembered that Robin loved her, and Raven was one of her friends. With a sigh of relief, Starfire exited from Raven's room, and moved her feet to the roof: she needed to breath some fresh air and some loneliness. After too much flight of stairs, Starfire finally reached the roof door. She pushed it without noise and stopped, scared: there was a dark figure in the darkness. Slowly, she tried to close the door and to escape, but the figure called her:  
  
"Starfire? Is it you?"  
  
Starfire didn't replied, she just lightened a green bolt, ready for fighting for hers and her baby life. The green light illuminated the figure: it was Raven.  
  
"Raven... you scared me..." said Starfire, breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
The two girl stayed silent for a while, then Raven spoke:  
  
"So, what are doing up here? I thought you were sleeping..."  
  
"Well, I may ask you the same thing..."  
  
Raven smiled: "You're right... Well, actually I was thinking... Downstairs there was too much noise... I wonder how someone could think when there are three men playing fight videogame..."  
  
Starfire laughed.  
  
"You're right.... I thought the same thing..."  
  
The silence fall again. The only noise were the waves crashing on the rocky beach ten floors down. Raven breathed the salty air and then said:  
  
"So, you told him you are pregnant?"  
  
Starfire looked her, and sat down on her side.  
  
"Actually... no. I don't know what happened, but when I tried to say it something stopped me... maybe it wasn't the right way or time..."  
  
"Maybe you're right... May I ask you what he told you?"  
  
"Sure. He told me that he'd have loved me forever, in every situation... And he asked me if I wanted to go out this week..."  
  
"And what you replied?"  
  
"I agreed, of course, now we have to decide what evening we might go out, even if I prefere staying in the tower... I feel safer when I'm here... But, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"If I tell you, you won't believe me..."  
  
"No, no, please, tell me..."  
  
Raven sighed.  
  
"I don't know how to say it... It's quite funny... Well, Beast Boy asked me a date... this week..."  
  
"But it's wonderful! And what you said him?"  
  
"Nothing, just that I would think about it... But I really don't know what to say..."  
  
"Maybe you can go out with him and see what happens... A single date don't mean anything..."  
  
"I don't know... I'm not good in those things, I've always been busy in keeping under control my feelings that I never thought that one day I'd had to face love..."  
  
"So you love him" shouted Starfire.  
  
"Shhh! I don't know, I can't decide.... Well, maybe I'll accept, so you and Robin could stay alone in the tower..."  
  
"Really?! Thanks! You're one of the best friend of the world!"  
  
"But, what will you tell to Cyborg?"  
  
"I don't know... Don't you think it's cold here? I think I'll go downstairs..."  
  
"I'll reach you in a moment..." replied Raven.  
  
"All right... And one last thing: thanks, for all"  
  
"You're welcome..."  
  
Starfire smiled:  
  
"It isn't funny? A week ago we cried because we were alone and now we've got two wonderful boyfriends... Life is funny, no?"  
  
"Beast boy is not my boyfriend!" shouted Raven, blushing.  
  
"We'll see..." said Starfire laughing. 


	6. between light and darkness

In the hall Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing "Super Ninja Fury", shouting and laughing. For two of them, the laugh were real, but for Beast Boy every laugh hided his preoccupations: he finally asked Raven a date, but she'd accept? And now that she knew his feelings, what would have changed between them?  
  
"Hey B.B! You lose another life! Where are you?" said happily Cyborg.  
  
"Uhm? Really? Damn! Watch out guys, I'm arriving!"  
  
Robin felt good: finally he knew that Starfire wasn't angry with him, and that she loved him like he loved her. All the worries were gone: the life hadn't seemed so beautiful since long time.  
  
"You're playing like my grandmother!" he said happily.  
  
Unexpectedly, the light gone and everything went dark.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Why everything is dark now? Where's the game? I was winning!!" shouted Beast Boy.  
  
"You? I was winning" replied Cyborg "This is not important now, guys. We have to repair the damage... And to find out the others, we may be under attack" said Robin slowly.  
  
The atmosphere filled with tension and worry.  
  
"Cyborg, you can see in the dark, no?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to my electronic eye..."  
  
"All right, so reach the main computer and try to repair the light... Beast Boy, try to find out the others and tell them to go in the hall... I'll check the basement if I can find some villain..."  
  
"Pay attention, guy!" said Cyborg "if there's some problems call!"  
  
"Miao!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"A cat! You're a genius Beast Boy!"  
  
"Miao miao miao"  
  
"But now cut it!"  
  
The three guys moved, following Robin's orders. Cyborg started typing as fast as he can on the computer, but first, (A/N of course) connected his battery to the computer, to turn it on. Robin moved slowly to the basement, using his the x-ray vision of his mask, armed with his bo staff.  
  
Beast Boy was nervous: he had to look for the others, but he didn't knew where they were. First of all he checked out Raven's room, looking for Raven. He was really worried for her, because she was wounded and she couldn't fight well. To top it all, he didn't knew that she could see in the dark, and he thought that she was lost somewhere in the tower with an unknown villain. When he finally got near Raven's room he sighed with relief. He morphed back in human form and knocked at the door. He waited for a while, with is worry growing up every second he stood in front of the door, stopping breathing to catch the littlest noise, but he couldn't hear nothing. When he was ready to kick down the door, he heard someone descending the stairs, he silently morphed back in a cat and hided in the dark. He waited until the noise walked away from him, then left his shelter and looked who the hell was. It was Raven. Beast Boy's heart made a jump, he was unsure about what to do: morph back in human and call Raven? But then what she would have said? Something about the date he asked, or, in the worst hypothesis, nothing? He took a long breath and morphed once again in human form.  
  
"Raven! Stop!" said shyly.  
  
In a second that seemed the whole eternity to Beast Boy she turned and looked him. In the deep of her heart she smiled, but Beast Boy would have never knew it, because he didn't saw nothing in the darkness.  
  
"So you're here" replied she, quietly "where are the others?"  
  
"Cy is in the hall, and he's trying to repair the light, Robin is somewhere I basement, you're in front of me and I'm in front of you..."  
  
Maybe Raven would have laugh at Beast Boy's joke, but she was worried for Starfire and so she replied coldly:  
  
"And Starfire?"  
  
"I dunno. I was looking for ya two when I meet ya..."  
  
"So, let's search her together..."  
  
"Just give me a second to morph into cat... But... You can see me?"  
  
"Of course... Never wondered why there are no lights in my room?"  
  
Beast Boy morphed to avoid the answer: at least he hadn't to talk her. He realized that he didn't really knew her: how could he fall in love with a person he didn't know? Maybe their soul were designated to fell in love years before their born... He smiled: those were just new age's stupid inventions, he didn't believed in fate.  
  
Raven was walking slowly behind the green cat, looking him and thinking.  
  
"So, he asked me a date... What I have to tell him? I'm not sure of what I feel for him... I have to accept for Starfire, but it's right playing with his feelings?"  
  
Finally they reached the hall, guided by Cyborg's typing on computer, both absorbed in their thoughts. Beast boy morphed back in human and waited in the darkness, silently, like he was trying to say something too difficult to be expressed by words. He turned to Raven, trembling, and looked her black profile. Slowly, he moved a foot towards her, always looking where he supposed there were Raven's eyes.  
  
"He won't kiss me!?" thought Raven, half disgusted and half frightened.  
  
Suddendly, voices and lights broke the dark silence were the two Titans were immersed:  
  
"Hey guys, what the hell are you doin' here in the dark? Kissing?" said Cyborg in a mocking voice.  
  
Beast Boy made a jump toward Raven and collapsed with her; they both fall on the ground, and Raven hit the floor with the wounded side: she felt the pain on her body like an electrical shock and screamed. Immediately everyone got around her and tried to help her. Even if she her mind was full of pain, she felt a strange warm in one of her hand. She looked down and saw two things: one good and one bad. In her hand there were two things: her blood, coming from the wound opened again, and Beast Boy's hand, who was trying to move her on the couch. Inside, she felt a nice warm: the one on her hand wasn't caused by her blood, but by Beast Boy's hand. She smiled. She had finally understood what she had to do. Before fainting, she thought:  
  
"It seems like someone had decided for me... Well, I think I'll accept Beast Boy's date, after all..."  
  
and all went black.  
  
******************************************************************* It's not a big surprise, I know but... this is how the story goes... don't forget to review! 


	7. everybody out

Chapter 7! People, don't forget to read also my first story , so this one will be easier to understand. And don't forget to review them, thanks.  
  
"Star, are you here?"  
  
Robin knocked at Raven's door and waited for an answer: he was worried for Raven, like everyone in the tower. He turned and looked Cyborg and Beast Boy: he could see clearly the worry on their face, especially in Beast Boy's. He had been the first that had helped Raven and he still had her blood on his hand. The door opened slowly and Starfire emerged from the darkness of the room. Robin looked her eyes to search for an answer of his question: the green eyes of the tamarenean girl were tired and worried, but a light was shining in them, so Robin understood that Raven wasn't in danger. He sighed with relief, and then Starfire spoke:  
  
"Raven is ok now, she just need some rest. When she felt on the ground her old wound opened, but I've already healed it. She'll be fine in few days."  
  
Everyone sighed with relief, especially Beast Boy: he was feeling a little guilty for what happened to Raven.  
  
"She's going to be right, guys!" shouted Cyborg happily, because he too was feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Shut up, fool! She's sleeping!" said Starfire to Cyborg, putting her finger upon her lips.  
  
"Sorry, Star" said Cyborg in a whisper, rubbing is neck with his arm, confused and ashamed.  
  
"Maybe we can go to the hall now, and let Raven rest..."  
  
Everyone nodded his head and Cyborg and Robin started walking towards the hall, Starfire said them she would join them later, and then closed the door. Beast Boy stared at the door, unnoticed. He waited for the courage to knock, and then knocked at the door. Starfire opened the door, red of anger and said:  
  
"Who the hell is now?"  
  
Beast Boy said in a little voice, so little that Starfire had to got nearer his face to hear him:  
  
"Sorry, Star, but I was wondering if... if Raven is awake... I need to talk her..."  
  
Starfire sighed, looking him with a little smile:  
  
"Just give me a second, I'll check" and closed the door.  
  
The door closed, and Beast Boy waited nervously outside. The time has stopped, like his breath: his body was trying to find the energies to move a step beyond that damned door, his heart was pumping so noisily that he could clearly listen it and count his own pulsation. Finally, the door opened again and Starfire exited from the room, leaving the door open, behind her. She smiled to Beast Boy and then said:  
  
"You can enter, but don't tire her!"  
  
"Thanks, Star" said Beast Boy.  
  
Slowly, his brain took again the control of the muscle and forced them to move a step: finally, he was in Raven's room.  
  
In the hall, Robin and Cyborg where sitting on the couch watching dumb Tv programs, when suddenly Cyborg exclaimed:  
  
"Hey Robin, I have to ask ya a thing..."  
  
"Tell me buddy, what do you wanna?"  
  
"Well, I know it isn't the best time to talk about this, but... Can I have a night off this week? I mean, do you remember the guys we met in the park the day my batteries died? They asked me if I can go out with them a day for a pizza..."  
  
After saying that, Cyborg looked down at his feet and waited. Robin stared at him while his mind was working furiously: if he gave a free night to Cyborg, he and Starfire would have be able to stay together for the whole evening... But Raven and Beast Boy? The girl wasn't a trouble at all: she was Starfire's friend, and she rarely leave his room... But Beast Boy? If he knew that he and Starfire had a story, in a second every people around would have know. He sighed: he had to risk.  
  
"I think you can go out for a night... We'd be able to face every villain even if we're four..."  
  
"Really? Oh thanks guy! You're great!" said the metal man embracing him.  
  
"Right, you're happy, but stop squeezing me!"  
  
"Oh sorry dude" apologised Cyborg, realizing in that moment that he had lifted up his friend and he was squeezing him like a stuffed animal.  
  
In her room Raven tried to lift up from the bed, keeping an hand on her wound and looking Beast Boy:  
  
"Hi, B.B. what's going on?" she said trying to smile.  
  
B.B looked her and felt a sudden pain in his heart: she was suffering, but she didn't wanted to show her emotions, like usual. But that smile? She was smiling to him...  
  
"Hey... I was wondering how you're feeling today... And to apologise for have hurted you yesterday... Hey, you smiled! You're really sick!"  
  
Raven stopped for a second, worried: a smile? She had always been able to control her emotions, why now a little fugitive smile had escaped from the defence she had built? What she had to do now? Try to hide it, or just leave it where it was? It was too late for everything: she just left it, trying to gave it no sense.  
  
"Thanks for your visit... I... I'm feeling well today..."  
  
"Good... I'm glad of hearing that..."  
  
"And don't worry, it wasn't your fault at all..."  
  
Silence fall between them, leaving them nothing to do but to smile each other. They both know that in that silent long discourses were talked and they were turning around the same old question: will we go out together? They reached at the same time the same question and they looked each other waiting the other's move, then Beast Boy exclaimed:  
  
"Would you like to..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You haven't let me finished the phrase..."  
  
Raven smiled:  
  
"For some things I don't have to read the others mind... I have only to guess..."  
  
"So... when you wanna go out? You have preferences about the place?"  
  
"I think we can go out this friday..."  
  
"Friday is perfect for me... Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza..."  
  
And a sweet silence fall between them, leaving the discourses to the smiles. 


	8. nightmares

Raven was in Starfire's room with her, and they were chatting happily, without any worry, when suddenly Starfire fainted. Raven moved quickly to her, trying to help her, but she only saw her friends abdomen growing up fast like bread in a oven: it grooved up until it reached the top of the room, then exploded without a noise, and a dark figure emerged from the corps of her friend. It was a red tall man with white air and red eyes; it was her father Trigon.  
  
"What have you done her?" she shouted, trembling for the rage  
  
"I've killed her, daughter. I thought you were smart enough to understand that" replied the demon in a loud and terrible voice, laughing.  
  
"You bastard" shouted Raven, and attacked him with all her rage.  
  
Trigon just looked her, and when she went too near him, he gave her a punch which threw her on a wall like a broken doll.  
  
Raven woke up, shouting. She was breathing heavily and she was covered of drip.  
  
"It's only a nightmare, only a nightmare" she started to repeat to herself to try to convince herself of what she was thinking. When she felt strong enough to open her eyes, she recognised Starfire's room; she started to shiver weakly.  
  
"Star, are you here?" said in a scared voice, fearing the answer.  
  
"You woke up, finally...".  
  
Raven made out a loud gasp. The voice didn't belonged neither to Starfire, nor to her father: it was a deep, sad and unknown voice. Raven lifted slowly her eyes from her hands and looked the voice's owner. She saw nothing but a dark hooded figure sitting at the feet of the bed.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked with a voice divided between the marvel and the fear.  
  
"Good question, but I can turn it to yourself..."  
  
Raven stared at the dark figure. Who the hell was this guy?  
  
"What are you doing here? What have you done to my friends?"  
  
"Nothing... for now..."  
  
Raven moved under the bed sheets, ready to attack the figure. She didn't knew who he was but she wouldn't surely allow him hurts her friends. In a second, the bed sheets flew away from her and she attacked the figure with a kick yelling "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", but hit nothing but air. She looked around, ready to attack him another time, but he was vanished. Suddenly, his voice talked in her mind:  
  
"I was here to warn you... We'll meet again, Raven, daughter of Trigon. Farewell."  
  
Raven woke up, screaming, but this time she was in the real world, she knew. She started to pant, waiting something that never come. She was waiting another nightmare, but instead of that, two arms hold her and a voice spoke: "Hey Raven, is everything alright? You had a nightmare?"  
  
It was Starfire's voice.  
  
The morning after, the titans were sitting around the kitchen's table, eating silently their breakfast: everyone was to busy to follow the path of his thoughts to say a word. It was Friday: that night everybody would have meet someone, and was preparing himself for that. For Starfire the night would have be the moment of the truth: she'd have tell to Robin she was pregnant, either because her grooved up tummy was every day more difficult to hide. Raven and Beast Boy were busy in a strange game made of sneaking looks of the other, and rapidly smiles of shame. Robin was planning his evening with Starfire, ignoring that all his plans would have been broke. Cyborg was thinking nervously of someone, and sometimes he sighed worried. When they finally finished the breakfast, Beast Boy and Cyborg started washing the dishes, while Starfire and Raven moved to the couch. Robin remained sit on the table, looking her boyfriend and thinking how luck he was. He smiled and stood up, looking for something more to eat: he opened the fridge and find the complete emptiness: someone ate everything in the fridge! He stared at the white walls of the fridge and then exclaimed:  
  
"Hey, who ate our provisions? We bought them yesterday! We're out of everything!"  
  
Starfire tried to hide herself behind the couch and covered her head with Raven's cape: she had ate everything because she was hungry... In the end, she was pregnant she had to eat for two. Cyborg laughed:  
  
"I didn't hate it, take this for sure: who will be so crazy to eat B.B.'s tofu?"  
  
"Hey, just because you're a damned meat eater it doesn't mean that you can joke about my food!"  
  
"Ok, come on, I was just kidding... You're susceptible today, aren't ya?"  
  
"Cut it now guys, we need to buy some new food... Who's free today?"  
  
Everybody started to do something, trying to seem as busiest as possible. Robin looked all them and then sighed:  
  
"All right, I'll go this time..."  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you!" said Starfire.  
  
Robin's eyes smiled underneath his mask: finally he had the chance to spend some time alone with Star!  
  
"All right, I'll wait you..."  
  
Starfire emerged from her refuge and flew net to Robin, smiling. Robin offered her his arm and they exited the room. 


	9. worry

Robin and Starfire were walking down the road to the supermarket, catching the attention of every people was there. Starfire was holding Robin's arm, looking around her, full of happiness: the sun was shining, and she was with the one she loved. Taking their time, they reached the supermarket, and started buying vegetables and tofu for Beast Boy, while the entire department of junk food was cleared by the two hungry titans. While they were queuing to pay, Starfire remembered what happened that night and her smile faded from her face; Robin noticed this rapidly change of mood and got worried:  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Uh, nothing..." replied Starfire, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Come on, you can talk to me about everything... Don't be ashamed..."  
  
Starfire bite her lips and waited a little, remaining silent. Then spoke:  
  
"Well, I'm worried about Raven... Tonight she woke up screaming and crying, and she was covered of sweat..."  
  
"Well, you know her... And everybody did that, first or then..."  
  
"Yes, but nobody has her power... She's able to see the future, you forgot? And, that's not all: her wound was bleeding again... a little, it's true, but it was bleeding again!"  
  
"She's also able to heal herself..."  
  
"But if she can't?"  
  
"All right, we will take her to the doctor if she feel sick again... but don't worry, you're friends, if there will be something wrong I think she would say it to you..."  
  
They both smiled to each other, but Starfire's smile was still worried.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ short chap, but it prepares the next, that will finally be the one with all the dates! Don't forget to review! Thanks to way2beme for the help! 


	10. no more secrets

Finally the waited evening came: every titan had passed his afternoon hanging around the tower like a ghost, trying to speak the less to the others, too busy in his thoughts. Cyborg hided himself in his room and exited only when night fall: he reached the hall and said goodbye to the others before going out. Raven and Beast Boy were in the hall with Robin and Starfire, trying to think what to say to each other, and Beast Boy was thinking an excuse that would have allowed him and Raven to leave the tower without create suspects, ignoring that Starfire already knew where they were going. The tamarean girl was sitting close to Robin, and they were exchanging tenders looks, tasting the idea of a evening alone. The tension grow up until the eight o' clock, when Raven and Beast Boy stood up at the same time and, with a look, decided to move out to somewhere to talk in peace. Raven looked Starfire and said:  
  
"I think I'll go in my room to meditate a while..."  
  
Starfire looked her and replied with a simple "yes", hiding an half smile, because she had understood everything. Raven looked her like she was about to kill her with the only look, but she as well had to hide a smile. Beast Boy just murmured something about the bathroom and left the room trying to look to if Raven was following him; she just waited a while and then went after him. They met just outside the hall, and for a while just listened to their heart pulsing in their head, then Beast Boy spoke:  
  
"What we may say to Robin and Starfire? We have to found an excuse which can allow us going out without suspects..."  
  
"Maybe we can exit separated: you'll say you're going to the cinema or to the arcade, and I'll say I'm going somewhere else... You should go first: wait me outside the tower, I'll arrive after a quarter of hour..."  
  
"Sounds good to me... I'll wait you outside, don't be late!"  
  
and went to the hall, closing the door behind him. Raven waited a little with the heart in the throat, listening Beast Boy's lies. Robin said a quick yes and let him go away. Raven sighed with relief: every thing was going right; she crossed her legs and stared at the wall, thinking nothing, like if she was in trance. She woke up from her open eyes dream just in time to reach Beast Boy. She entered again in the hall and stopped abruptly: Robin and Starfire were kissing on the couch, apparently without noticing her. Raven closed the door silently, acting as if she hasn't saw nothing. She bite her lips to hide an half smile and knocked at the door.  
  
"Just a second!"  
  
was the answer came from the hall. Raven bit her lips stronger to not smile, and entered into the room. She looked to Robin and Starfire, who were sitting on the couch pretending they were playing cards. Raven said simply:  
  
"I remembered there was an author I like very much who is reading his poem this evening at the dark rose café, and I was going there..."  
  
"All right, there's no problem: everybody else has take a evening out, I don't see why you should not..." replied Robin, with some lipstick on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, goodnight..." said Raven with a big smile, looking Starfire.  
  
Outside, B.B was waiting her sit on a tree, morphed in a nightingale. When he saw Raven exiting from the tower, he started whistling the sweetest song he could imagine. Raven looked him smiling, and joined him under the tree, listening to the beautiful song. When Beast Boy finished, she whistled at him and offered him her hand so he could settle in it. He saw it and flied in her hands.  
  
"Let's go to the restaurant, now... I never thought you were such a good singer..."  
  
The bird whistle softly, happy for the compliment.  
  
"We have been lucky, first... If Raven wouldn't have knocked she would have saw us kissing..." said Robin, still red in face.  
  
"You're right!" replied Starfire, laughing because she knew that Raven saw them and that she already made out their relationship.  
  
"So, are you hungry? There are some pizza in the fridge... We can cook it and then go out for a walk..."  
  
"I think it's better if we stay in the tower tonight, I don't feel very well..."  
  
"Mmmm... Ok, so I'll cook you some soup! It's great for sickness..."  
  
"I didn't knew you were a cook!"  
  
"Neither did I!" replied the boy wonder laughing.  
  
Starfire looked him while he was trying to subdue the soup, and laughed when the soup evaded from the pot and jumped on the floor, going on every centimetre of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's more funny seeing it than make it..." said Robin with a smile, covered from the hair to the feet with creepy soup.  
  
"I think you're one of the best fighters of this world, but one of the worst cooks.... Let me handle this..."  
  
"All right, but let me help you"  
  
Finally something which looked like a pizza was prepared, and they sat around the table. They looked the result of their work, and Robin suggested.  
  
"I think we should better order a pizza... I think that the only use for this" said looking the pizza "it's in fight against some villain..."  
  
Starfire nodded, and moved to the hall, and sat on the couch, caressing her stomach softly. Robin followed her and saw what she was doing.  
  
"You're hungry?" he asked, misunderstanding.  
  
"Eh? What? No, I ... i...." Starfire replied, hesitating: finally, she the moment of the truth had come.  
  
"Robin... I have to say you something... something about us..."  
  
Robin seemed shocked; he stared at her and said in low voice:  
  
"Yes, tell me..."  
  
"First of all, I want to say I love you, and I will live you forever..."  
  
Robin immediately felt calmer: for a moment he feared that Starfire wanted to break up with him. He relaxed and looked Starfire straight in her eyes, encouraging her to continue.  
  
"And I know you too love me..."  
  
Robin just nodded  
  
"But... you know... sometimes... we did... and now..."  
  
"Hey, take a breath and relax... what are trying to say me?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to say that you... and me... we're going to be... parents"  
  
The last word was said so quickly that Robin had to thought a little before understanding it, then his mind needed some other time to accept the news. He opened his mouth, full of surprise, and said:  
  
"You... are... pregnant?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But that's a wonderful news! Oh, why you've waited so much? And you know if it's a boy or a girl? Oh my... Me... Father! Oh, Starfire I love you so much!"  
  
She smiled, finally free of her secret, finally happy in Robin's arms. 


	11. now i know how to say i love you

Before start I have to say two things: 1-I want to thank way2beme for the help he gave me. Thanks!! 2- Melawen(), if you put an email address you can give me an hand to correct my chapters... I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Please inform me if you find some other mistake , thanks!  
  
It was strange see a girl walking down the street chatting happily with the nightingale on her shoulder, and it was even weirder hearing the bird answer her; after all it was a conversation between two birds. When they arrived in front of the restaurant they were still talking. The nightingale flew down from Raven's shoulder and morphed in human.  
  
"Shall we enter?" he asked, offering to Raven his arm  
  
"Let's go" she replied taking his arm under hers.  
  
"Ladies go firsts"  
  
"I didn't knew you were such a gentleman..." said Raven, laughing.  
  
Finally, she was happy. She had forgot the last time she had been so happy: maybe it was before Slade's attack, when Starfire went in her room with her secret, and she realized how much she cared about her friends. The restaurant was quite empty, and they found a free table in the garden. The night was quiet and a fresh wind was blowing, taking away the worries. For Raven, it was quite a dream: everything was too perfect to be real.  
  
"Hey, what kind of pizza you wanna?"  
  
Beast Boy's voice took her in the real world.  
  
"Uhm? I don't know... Mmmm... I think I'll take a pizza with mozzarella and tomato... You?"  
  
"A vegetarian pizza, of course... If you want some meat on yours you can order it... Don't worry for me..:"  
  
"No, thanks, I'm not hungry tonight..."  
  
Beast Boy expression changed abruptly. Raven explained, worried for him:  
  
"It's everything all right, don't worry... I've eat too much this afternoon" she lied.  
  
Beast Boy just nodded.  
  
"So finally, we're here..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
They started looking around the restaurant, embarrassed. In the table at their left a young couple was kissing, and embarrass grow. Raven hadn't considered that date a real one, until that moment. Maybe in a couple of hours, she and Beast Boy would have kissed like the couple. What would have happened? She'd liked that? She'd have been able to control her emotions or her powers would have freed themselves from her, like a storm? Raven felt a cold shiver on her back: maybe it was better for everybody to end there the night. She opened her mouth: "Beast boy, listen..."  
  
"Hey look who's entering now! I can't believe it!"  
  
Raven turned in the direction where Beast Boy was looking, and saw Cyborg, with a blonde girl! Her first thought was hiding: she didn't want to show to the others her love, but she stopped. Two thoughts were responsible: the first, was that she had never hided from anybody, and it wasn't the right time to start. The second thought was about the words she had say in her mind: love. "It's strange hear your brain say something you're trying to deny", thought Raven. Cyborg seemed to not notice their presence: his eyes were all for the girl. Beast Boy looked Raven and asked:  
  
"What we should do now? Call him or just ignore him like he's doing with us?"  
  
"I think he's not ignoring us, and I think it's better leave him alone with the girl... I never thought he had a girlfriend!"  
  
"Neither did I... but why he didn't say a word? We're friends..."  
  
"I don't know... Something had to be secret for sometimes, before revealing them..." said Raven, thinking Starfire. What she was doing in that moment? Maybe she was telling Robin she was pregnant, maybe she was running away, looking for a better house, crying because Robin... A black aura surrounded her hands, but Raven noticed it before Beast Boy, and asphyxiate her emotions. Cyborg sat in a table far from them, and Beast Boy stopped wondering about the girl, and started to talk with Raven. They chatted for hours about themselves, because they had noticed that they didn't really knew each other: even if they lived together, it was very difficult to talk of something serious. Around ten o' clock they paid their pizzas and left the restaurant and their friend, and walked to the harbour. Nobody was there at that time, so they started to walk on the seaside keeping talking, mixing their words with the smell of salt and sand. The sea was a beautiful dark gem, and the moon was shining on it, creating incredible games of light with the waves. When the word finished, they sat on the sand and looked at the sea, losing themselves in his immensity. Raven was miles and miles away, when Beast Boy's arm surrounded her, and softly pressed her side against his. She set her head on his shoulder, and took a long breath, filling her chest with salty hair. Like in a dream, Beast Boy turned his head and started caressing Raven's face with the free hand: when he reached her lips, he was no long on the beach, but in a fabulous world where only he and Raven existed, and their love, and that was enough, there were no room for anything else but their love. Raven looked Beast Boy straight in his eyes, and kissed him. 


	12. the dark visitor

Raven woke up in her room. There was a lovely warm in her bed, and she was too happy to got up. The smell of the earlier evening was still on her lips. She bite them to feel another time Beast Boy's odour. Who would have ever thought that one day she would have kissed him? Life was strange, you live with someone you love and you don't even notice it. She put down her head on the pillow and tried to sleep again, but she was too excited: she would know what Robin said to Starfire, who was the girl with Cyborg, but over all she wanted to see Beast Boy. Raven looked out the window to see if the sun had rose, and she was very disappointed when she saw the rain knocking at her window. She had planned a long walk with Beast Boy, but they would have found something to do in the tower... She got up from the bed yawning, but the yawn died in her mouth: there was someone at the feet of her bed. Raven looked more carefully, trying to not alarm the figure, but she saw only a dark cape: the hood hided the figure's head. Slowly, Raven tried to reach the door, to advise the others of the danger. She moved her feet one pace after the other. She was so near the door now... Only two more pace to the door, only one... She put her hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it without noise. Her body was cover of sweat for the tension. The doorknob slowly rotated and the door opened. Raven made out a sigh of relief and tried to exit her room.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Raven screamed. The figure had saw her. She had no escape now, her only hope was to call the others. She screamed with all the voice in her body:  
  
"Help! Titans! I need help! Beast Boy!"  
  
"It's useless... they can't hear you..." said the figure in a normal voice.  
  
"You! What have you done them?" said Raven, trembling of anger, ready to attack him.  
  
"Me? Nothing..."  
  
Raven stopped. Who the hell was he? Suddendly, a remember came in her mind: she had already met him in her dream! He was the hooded figure who said he would have hurt her friends!  
  
"You bastard! You want to kill us!"  
  
"I never said it... I don't kill anybody..."  
  
Raven confusion grew: he was an enemy or not? And if not, why he was in her room? And if he was a villain why he hadn't kill them all while they were asleep?  
  
"Who are you?" asked Raven, still ready to attack him, if she would have not liked the answer.  
  
"Come on... I think you can guess it..."  
  
Raven sighed, tired of that silly game. Only to not contraire the figure, she moved a pace in the room, keeping the door open with an hand: a way out was always useful. She looked more carefully: a dark cape hided the body of the figure, while a black hood covered his head. The figure seemed tall and skinny, and his eyes were of an unnatural black.  
  
"It seems like you don't like show you to the others... and you surely show an appreciable taste about capes..."  
  
"Ah ah ah... I didn't knew you were so sarcastic... But you're right... however you haven't guessed who I am..."  
  
Raven was gradually forgetting the fear, and felt a strange attraction to the figure: he was sure of himself, but he seemed also sad, too sad for being human.  
  
"Can you give me an hint?"  
  
The figure smiled:  
  
"There won't be any prize of consolation for you... I'm the one who everybody meets once in their life..."  
  
Raven took a long breath, closing her mouth in a unnatural expression: she had figured out who the figure was. She looked it sadly, but serene, and asked:  
  
"I understand, but... why?"  
  
"Your wound. Don't blame yourself or the others, I'd have gone in this way despite yours tentative of avoiding it..."  
  
"I blame only a person, and I think you know who is."  
  
"Don't worry about Slade, his day will come, first or then"  
  
"Can I have a minute, please?"  
  
"Usually I don't do this, but... Yes, I give you a minute, but hurry up, I'm busy."  
  
Raven addressed a sarcastic smile to the figure. She took out some paper and a pen from her desk and started writing.  
  
For now that's all, next chapter will be about Raven's letter. You guys guessed who's the dark figure? 


	13. Raven's letter

My dear friends, Sorry for not being with you this day and the ones will come, but I have to go. I wanted to say something to all of you, but I think that all the sheets on heart won't be enough for me. To Cyborg: we know with who you had a date! Probably you haven't noticed us, but we were in the same restaurant, friday night... Yes, we. Me and Beast Boy. I want you all to know that I love Beast Boy; and I hope you, B.B., feel the same for me. Or maybe it's better that you don't love me: it's very difficult to say, but now I'd prefer you hated me, because now, you're going to suffer too much because of me. If it's too late, and you love me, please forgive me: I really wanted to be with you for all my life, but I can't. I hope that in a strange way I can be with you anyway for all your life: don't forget me and I'll be with you forever. Don't feel guilty if you'll find someone new to love: I just want you to be happy. Starfire, my dearest friend: I'm sorry I can't be with you when your baby will born, but... like I said for Beast Boy, I'll be with you forever. I don't know why, but I think your baby will be a female, a beautiful female, with your eyes and Robin's hair. She'll be very beautiful, like you, and one day, please tell her my story, if you wish. I hope she'll fight the crime like we do, like I did. Those words are too few for you, but I hope the memories I left you are enough. Robin, I know Starfire can take care of herself, but please keep always a eye on her. You're a father now, you'll have a lot of responsibility, I know you can do it. So, make Starfire happy in every moment of your life together. Beast Boy, I said quite everything earlier, so I won't bore you. I will leave you my last night, and my love, forever. Please don't cry. Now I've stole too much time, and I have to go. I love you all.  
  
Beast Boy, I... 


	14. this is the end, my friend

A tear fall down at the end of the letter like a final dot. Raven looked again her last words to her friends: every time she read Beast Boy's name, her heart felt a sudden pain. What she could say him? She only wanted to kiss him once again and then leave without regrets. She turned to the hooded figure and asked him if she could kiss Beast Boy for the last time. The figure thought for a while, then nodded slowly his head. She exited the room and walked slowly to Beast Boy's room, but she didn't wanted to wake him up, because it was already too difficult for her. Finally she reached his room and entered silently; Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Raven looked him and sighed. In a whisper she said:  
  
"I'm sorry B.B."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek: for the first time in her life Raven was crying. When the tear reached her lips she bended forward on Beast Boy and kissed him for an endless time, but it wasn't still enough for her. She left his lips unwillingly, and in the dream Beast Boy murmured her name:  
  
"Raven...."  
  
She looked him for the last time and said:  
  
"Sleep, Beast Boy, sleep. It's only a dream, a beautiful dream."  
  
And left his room, crying. Before entering in her room, Raven dried out her tears and tried to seems braver as possible. The figure was looking the rain out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry" said his deep voice "I know it's unfair, but... I can do nothing for you... I hate take good people, like you... Sometimes it's hard being the Death."  
  
"No mercy for me, just do what you have to..."  
  
The figure smiled:  
  
"I knew you were brave." Said him taking her hand. The window opened herself and they flew out the room in the rain, while the last Raven's tear was falling on earth.  
  
The morning after her friends would have found her in her bed, as if she was sleeping, with a sunray illuminating her wonderful and eternal face. 


	15. yeah, it looks like the author has somet...

Another story finished... I hope you liked it, I did. Thanks to everybody for supporting me, but a special thanks goes to way2beme that have helped me with the story, and read all I wrote. I'll write another story when I'll have time (so I'll start in a few days...) and I think I'll call it "No more", so don't forget me! See ya, guyz. 


End file.
